Reverie
by wintersummersolstice
Summary: You still have that skull ring I gave you, right? Well let me tell you this: 'Not even death can separate us.' One-shot. T for swearing. Unbeta-ed. (because i'm a loser who does not have anyone to beta my fics/stories)


You know, guys. Hey. I just wanted you to all know that this is my very first story. I'm afraid that I'll suck really hard. So I'm apologizing in advance, because really... My hands are so cold now. Please go easy on me with your reviews. I really want to know what you think about my fic. Constructive Criticism are okay, but please go easy on me omg. i'll really cry my head off, if yea whatever. you get me. ahahahaha. anyway it's better to know my mistakes rather than doing the same thing over and over again. thanks. please review, or whatever. yea i should shut up now. bye. and enjoy.

* * *

_There was definitely something mystifying about the night sky. Maybe it was the shining stars above and how they were spread around the expanse of midnight blue; or maybe it was the full moon that was adorned solely and beautifully above. The moon looked pretty today,—it's not that it didn't look magnificent for the past years—but there was definitely something strange about how it glowed, and how it provided light to the dark environment Seto was stepping foot on. But what really caught the attention of the 15 year old boy were the auroras; the dancing coils of plasma coloured in different shades of blue, violet, and green, they looked so near, as though Seto can almost reach them and clench them with his hands. It flickers, just like the bonfire that was beside him, it almost makes him laugh at how he could be entertained with just looking at them. Calming, that was the feeling he gets when he looks at the sky above. Everything was just in place; it was like a puzzle piece that fell into its respective position perfectly._

_He reverts his eyes away from the sight above, as he decides to examine his surroundings. The boy was in the old and abandoned amusement park, everything was dusty and damaged from the lack of use, and proper cleanliness management. True, maybe the place was unorthodox, but with a little cleaning and polishing the place would look good as new. He thought to himself, maybe after he has found other people besides him that were alive, he could refurnish Lunar Hill Park, the shopping district, and all the other places that were once bustling with liveliness and smiles. He smiles at the thought, he felt warm and secure._

_Though his intentions were full of enthusiasm and hope, there was still this nagging feeling that the boy felt at the back of his head. Something felt missing. He feels incomplete, like a vital placeholder in his life had suddenly vanished into thin air. 'I wonder what's missing.' He asked no one but the gentle air that caressed his mahogany hair slowly. He thinks of the problem for a while, but he just can't point out what was missing. He swore it was at the tip of his tongue. After several contemplations, he felt tired from all his thoughts, and decided not to ponder on his question for the time being. He stands up from his sitting position, and he starts to wander around the barely populated amusement park._

* * *

_C-R-O-W._

_He says his name is Crow._

Crow as in that bird with ebony eyes, and feathers dyed in black; the symbol of an omen coming.

Seto can still remember their first meeting, under the star coated sky and the shining crescent moon, there was Crow wearing a smug intimidating grin, with his feline green eyes piercing through Seto's electric blue sapphires, the robot was in a squat position, balancing himself at the edge of a fountain. As far as he can remember the boisterous robot eyed him thoroughly, as though trying to memorize every inch and detail of the 15 year old's body. The startled boy was sure his face was starting to warm up as blood rushed to his face; his heart started to beat faster and louder. Seto was rendered speechless until the robot prompted him to introduce himself.

After that came another plethoric number of events that involved running around the whole amusement park, until Seto finally caught up with Crow, who was on top of the ferris wheel. But eventually it ultimately leads Crow to accidentally fall down. Fortunately, Crow managed to survive unharmed; Seto on the other hand was panic-stricken shouting with great concern if Crow was still alive. Tears, it started to well up and they immediately started to roll down the boy's cheeks. He felt a great pang of hurt and loneliness starting to evolve at the pit of his stomach. He continued to hic and sob until he was interrupted with a familiar cocky voice. "_Jeez, what a racket you're making. Quit blubbering already, will you?"_ Seto immediately turned his gaze towards Crow, his eyes full of surprise. "_And for your information, I never cried a day in my entire life." _The brunette felt his lips stretch up to a wide smile, he can't believe it; Crow's alive.

"You're alive." He breathed out deeply before continuing. "Thank goodness." His voice was almost a whisper.

By that time Crow let his pride deteriorate, and he smiled. This time it was a genuine one. "Yep, you win. I give up, okay? Sorry." He apologized, his tone was not intimidating anymore, and his eyes were emitting an aura of submission. And Seto knew that their chase was over. They both laughed.

They were now sitting on a makeshift stone bench, both of them staring at the mysterious crescent moon. The wind was still blowing gently. Silence engulfed them until Crow showed him a picture of him and a foreign man. He says that if he could go to the place where the picture was taken, maybe just maybe he could learn about his childhood. "_It's near where we are now." _Crow says with great determination. _"I can feel it." _

"_I'm going to keep searching for the place in the photo." _He stated as he stood up; Seto followed suit. "I guess we both have to make up for a lot of wasted time, huh?"

"And whose fault was that?"

"Hey, I already told you I was sorry."

"So, Will I..," There was a brief pause, before Seto continued what he was supposed to say. He felt that same kind of feeling when he saw Crow fall down from the ferris wheel with his very own eyes. He hesitated for a moment, until he managed to blurt the words out. "Do you think I'll ever see you again?"

Seto didn't know why he felt so anxious about the future, but he has a gut feeling that if they ever meet again it will be the last time they'll ever communicate with each other. That, he could not bear to think. His shoulders slumped, as he took a deep breath and exhaled.

Crow's hands were placed on his hips now, his chin held high as he spoke with great confidence, "_Yeah, of course we will. Friends always see each other again, and we're friends now_." Sliding something off his finger, he handed the small trinket over to the brunette. "Another thing friends always do is give each other presents. And besides, I should probably make up for being mean to you, and stealing something of yours."

"A ring with a silver skull?"

"You better keep it safe in your locket, okay?" Crow beamed. Seto was still partly confused, it was shown in his face, but other than he was still grateful of his gift.

"Well, thank y—."

He clearly did not finish his sentence, nor expect what just happened. His eyes were directly focused on the skull ring, and when he raised his head, and was about to say his thanks, Crow leant forward, closing the gap between them, locking their lips together.

It took a while before the boy registered the robot's action, and when he did he yelped in surprise, and fell to his bottom.

"W-What was that?!" Seto exclaimed, and he stuttered miserably. His face was painted bright red, and his blue eyes wide open. "D-Did you just?"

"What's wrong?" Crow who staring down at Seto, said calmly, obviously unfazed with his done action. "We're friends now, and friends give each other kisses. Right? I read that."

"B-But that was my first kiss ever." He cried out as he placed his hand over his lips, his fingers pressing at the warm sensation where Crow initially planted his kiss. He felt strange all over his body. It was definitely something new, he didn't quite get that feeling, but somehow he liked it. It sent electricity running through his veins, like fuel sparking up his fire even more; Blazing and Alive.

"Oh. Huh. Well then that makes me your number one buddy." Crow especially accentuated 'me', he reached his hand towards Seto, helping him get up from the ground. "Best friends, right?"

"My best friend?" the brunette pondered at the words, he was sure he never had a best friend in his entire life except for his grandfather and Personal Frame. He grinned unconsciously at the term. Grabbing the hand that Crow had offered, he repeated himself, and this time with sureness. "Yeah, we're friends now."

"You bet." Crow chuckled as he pulled Seto upwards making him stand up.

Heavy atmosphere invaded them once again; Crow saw the sadness in the boy's eyes. Hesitantly Seto said his goodbye. "Well, I'm off." He didn't want to go. Not now. But he had so much to do that he can't afford anymore wasted time, and Crow also had his own plans. If the world wasn't so cruel, and they could just share this moment together a little bit longer. Oh, how Seto hoped to be with the taller man in front of him. His heart started to ache again at the thought that they were really parting ways. It was a fun ride, but nevertheless all good things come to an end. Bittersweet, that was the term.

"Right, see you around." Crow bade his farewell. Maybe he felt the same way Seto was feeling, the boy thought.

"Yeah, bye then. For now." They shook hands for a few seconds. Crow was the first one to turn around, until Seto turned and started to walk as well, making their own paths from there on. Seto still felt the warmth from his handshake with Crow. _Will we ever meet again? _It was hard to get that question off from his mind. But that soon drifted away, and was replaced with positive thoughts of meeting the feline eyed boy again.

* * *

_He remembers this place._

_The familiar makeshift bench._

_And the crescent silver moon._

_He finally remembers._

_Tears threatened to fall, but he didn't care._

_This was the place where he met Crow._

* * *

_"You are my best friend."_

It resonates.

_"My best friend."_

It repeats.

_"My best friend."_

It echoes.

_"My best friend."_

It bounces.

_"My best friend."_

It hurts.

"_Thank you for everything."_

A pause.

_"Seto."_

The brunette was not allowing space to separate them, he was hugging him so tight, that his arms and ribs started to hurt, and felt like they'll break at any moment. Tears were staining the clothing the robot was wearing.

_Please don't go._

He pleaded.

He whispered.

It almost sounded like a prayer.

His breathing was hitched and choppy. His eyes were bloodshot and glassy.

But he did not care.

He does not care.

All he cares about now was the man he was embracing tightly.

This was unfair.

This wasn't right.

God was playing an awful joke.

_This world is nothing but bullshit._

He curses under his breath while the ghost behind him watches in sorrow.

"Come on now. He shut down." Sai was not sure if that was the right thing to say, but what else can she do or say. She was also about to cry, this was too painful to watch, too painful for a 15 year old boy to handle. Sai felt his agony.

Seto didn't register the words that Sai had just said; he didn't want to accept it. But this was the awful truth and sooner or later he has to accept this. But this was too much, too overwhelming. He cried for several minutes, until his eyes and body gave up on him and fell into slumber.

* * *

_He started to cry again. This was the place where they parted ways. This was the place where he finally felt that security and warmth he longed for. This was the place where he first laid eyes on his very first love. The very place where he and his beloved shared their first kiss together. 'Pathetic', Seto thinks of himself. 'All I ever did was cry.' He finally remembers what he grudgingly forgot. Why did he forget? How could he forget?_

_'Crow, why did you have to go?'_

_'Please I need you.'_

_'Don't just leave me like this.'_

_"CROW!" This time he shouted his name, his futile attempt of calling out the deceased. "Please come back..." He fell to the ground crying and wiping his tears away with his long sleeves._

_He cried for hours, or at least what the boy thought were hours. 'Please, God. Give him back.'_

_The crackling sounds of the bonfire soon faded and disappeared and the flowing breeze tried comforting the convulsing Seto. Maybe that helped a little, because the boy's cries and hics slowly but surely lessened and then turned into coughs and sniffs._

_"Are you done crying?"_

_The brunette's ears perked up, and his eyes widened. He thought he was just hearing things, but as he turned around he saw the boy who he fell in love with. His ebony black hair and his striking feline green eyes that glowed in the dark, that smug grin and his tall stature, there was no doubt that this guy in front of him was Crow._

_"Crow." He sniffed. Soon he started to cry again while repeating the robot's name._

_Crow approached Seto, crouched down, and hugged him. Rubbing his back, he whispered softly in his ear, "Calm down, Seto. Come on now. Stop it with your crying."_

_"I-I just can't." He stumbled on his words, but despite what he just said he forced himself to control his emotions. He hugged the robot in return._

_It pained Crow to see the boy like this. He has to do something. He felt responsible for the way Seto was acting right now. He sighed, he already knows what to do. And that was telling the truth._

_"Listen up, buddy." He said. "What you're experiencing now is a dream. You're going to wake up soon, and I won't be around anymore."_

_"This is a dream? But..."_

_"I know it hurts and I feel the same way." He chuckled nervously. "During these times I wish I had the ability to cry."_

_"I don't want you to go! This isn't fair!" Seto shouted tightening his arms around the robot._

_"We don't have much time left." Crow was now stroking the boy's mahogany locks endearingly. "Life isn't fair, we all must know that. But this pain you're experiencing will make you stronger when you get older. You have to accept that things and people have their limitations. I know it hurts, but always remember that you're not the only one who's suffering. I feel bad, too, Seto. I want to be with you. I want to stay with you. I want to wrap my arms around you every time you're with me. Do you get it now? Because I, too, am hurting because you're away from me." Crow's words somehow calmed Seto down, but it didn't change the fact that he was still depressed. Nevertheless, it made the brunette a bit happier._

_"But I don't want you to leave me."_

_Crow laughed again. "You still have that skull ring I gave you, right?" he asked while Seto looked at him with confusion in his eyes._

_"Of course, I still have it with me. I would never discard it. It's the only proof that you were once alive!" Seto exclaimed._

_"Then why are you saying that I'll leave you?" Crow asked, and he stared once again into the brunette's bloodshot blue eyes. "Well, Let me tell you this: 'Not even death can separate us.' I purposely gave you that ring because it had that skull design. You probably already know what skulls represent, so I won't linger on that. I knew I was going to die sooner or later. And I also know that even if I'm away, you'll still remember me. You'll still love me unconditionally." He leaned forward and he kissed Seto's forehead. "I love you, Seto."_

_"Crow, I-I... love you, too." Seto wasn't crying anymore. He was happy now. It really made him realize that there's no reason for him to be sad or depressed. He smiled at him widely. "Thank you."_

_"That's my boy." Crow unlatched his arms around Seto, and he stood up. He looked at the expanse of midnight blue that was filled with shining stars, a sole mystifying moon, and the array of colourful auroras._

_Seto was now filled with new resolve, his mind finally able to comprehend the truth that lay in his eyes before. He stood up to look at the view that the robot was gazing at. "Beautiful, isn't it?"_

_"Yeah." Crow turned to face the smaller man, he was still wearing his smile, and his eyes still had that sharp and lively green colour. "So this is really goodbye, huh?"_

_He was hesitant, but happy. Nevertheless Seto was now ready to face the world without any regrets. Seto nodded. ""Till we meet again, Crow."_

_"Uh-huh. See you later, buddy." He waved, and with just that, Seto's line of vision saw nothing but the colour black._

* * *

"Hey don't you give up on me now. Wake up, sleepyhead. Please." Sai was pleading right now, hoping that Seto would wake up soon. She sighed in relief when Seto finally opened his eyes. "Thank, God, you're alive."

It took quite a while to know exactly what was happening around him, until he remembered his dream. The lifeless body of Crow was still in its position from the last time he saw it.

Seto stood up. His eyes were still red, but he didn't mind that, instead he was wearing a big grin on his face. "Come on, Sai. Let's get going."

He walked towards the rusty door, turned the knob and went outside of it. Sai seemed happy as well. _Well whatever happened to him, he seems happy now._

Sai and Seto walked, ran and explored the place together once again. If Sai noticed anything it was the brunette's unfaltering smile. Somehow it also perked her up, and she started to feel a lot happier than before.

_'Not even death can separate us.'_ Seto kept that in mind, as he continued with his journey to find people who were still alive. The brunette knew that Crow was watching over him from afar, he felt like he could conquer anything now. He has found his new will to continue and live on. And it's all thanks to therobot that the brunette fell in love with.


End file.
